metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
E-Gitarre
Die E-Gitarre (Abkürzung von elektrische Gitarre) ist ein Saiteninstrument, deren Töne elektrisch abgenommen und von einem Verstärker, an den die Gitarre angeschlossen wird, wiedergegeben werden. Zumeist haben sie keinen Resonanzkörper, bestehen also aus massivem Holz. Sie sind die dominierenden Instrumente in allen Metal-Genres. Enstehung Die Entwicklung der E-Gitarre nahm in den 1920ernWikimedia Foundation, Inc. (Hg), http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/E-Gitarre, Datum der letzten Abfrage: 03.01.2015. ihren Anfang. man suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, den Klang der Gitarre für Big Bands zu verstärken, da sich die normale klassische Gitarre nicht gegen die anderen Instumente durchsetzen kann. Man versuchte, die Resonanzkörper zu verstärken und entwickelte schließlich die Resonatorgitarre, die den Klang durch Resonanzmembranen verstärkt. Schließlich kam man zu dem Schluss, das Gitarren nur elektrisch verstärkt werden könnten. 1923 experimentierte Lloyd Loar mit ersten elektrischen Tonabnehmern, die sich aber nicht durchsetzen konnten. 1931 arbeiteten George Beauchamp und Adolph Rickenbacher (später Rickenbacker, Gründer de gleichnamingen Gitarrenfirma) an einem neuen System: Eine Spule wurde um einen Magnetkern gewickelt und mit Storm geladen. Dadurch wird ein magnetfeld aufgebaut. Wird dieses durch die Schwingungen der Saiten gestört, wird ein Ton aufgenommen. Das Prinzip der heutigen Pickups war geboren. RIckenbacker baute sie in eine Lap-Steel-Gitarre ein, die aus einem einzigen Stück Holz gebaut hatte und einen kleinen Korpus hatte. Von Rickenbacker stammte auch die erste wirklich zu spielende E-Gitarre, die Electro Spanish. Lester William "Les Paul" Polfus tat schließlich einen weiteren Schritt zur Solidbody-Gitarre: Er zersägt eine akustisceh Gitarre in zwei Hälften und fügte zwischen diesen einen Holzklotz an. Er nannte seine Konstruktion "The Log" ("der Klotz"). Diese Bauweise verursachte ein längeres Schwingen der Saiten und sorgte dafür, dass die Rückkopplungen (Echo im Korpus) verschwanden. Paul Bigsby baute in Anregung von Merle Travis ein Modell, das fast alle Eigenschaften der heutigen E-Gitarre hatte: Massiver Korpus, durchgehender Hals, Sechs Saiten und ein Singlecoil-Pickup. Kurz darauf erschien die Fender Telecaster als erste massenhaft produzierte Gitarre (die bis heute noch produziert werden). Von derselben Firma erschien auch die Stratocaster, die erste Gitarre mit Tremolohebel. 1990 erschien die Ibanez Universe, die erste siebensaitige Gitarre, die in Kooperation mit Steve Vai entstand - Benutzung finden Siebensaiter z. B. bei Korn. Es wurden auch acht- und neunsaitige GItarren entwickelt, die z. B. von der Metal-Band Meshuggah benutzt werden. Es gibt auch Gitarren, die zwei oder drei Hälse haben, Gitarre und Bass vereinen oder sich selbst stimmen. Heutzutage gibt es eine Vielzahl von Gitarrenherstellern: Gibson, Fender, Epiphone, Squier, Rickenbacker, MusicMan, Yamaha, Ibanez, ESP, Jackson, Dean, etc. Aufbau thumb|left|224px1. Kopfplatte: ''' **1.1 Stimmmechaniken **1.2 Abdeckplatte für den Halsspannstab **1.3 Saitenniederhalter für höheren Andruck der Saiten auf den Sattel **1.4 Sattel (hier ein Klemmsattel) '''2. Hals: **2.1 Griffbrett **2.2 Griffbretteinlagen zur Markierung der Tonlagen **2.3 Bundstäbchen **2.4 Halsbefestigung (hier: Schraubhals) 3. Korpus (hier: Solidbody) ' **3.1 Tonabnehmer in Halsposition (hier: ''Humbucker) **3.2 Tonabnehmer in Stegposition (hier: Humbucker) **3.3 Steg mit Saitenreitern **3.4 Saitenhalter (hier: Floyd-Rose-System) **3.5 Feinstimmer **3.6 Vibratohebel **3.7 Kippschalter für die Tonabnehmerwahl **3.8 Drehregler für Lautstärke und Ton („Potiknöpfe“) **3.9 Klinkenbuchse für Instrumentenkabel **3.10 Befestigungsknöpfe für Gitarrengurt '4. Gitarrensaiten: ' **4.1 Basssaiten (Normalstimmung E A D) **4.2 Diskantsaiten (Normalstimmung G H E) '''Kopf und Mechanik thumb|2 x 3 Hardwarethumb|left|150px|1 x 6 HardwareUnter Mechanik versteht man drehbare Elemente am Kopf von Saiteninstrumenten, auf denen die Saiten aufgewickelt und gespannt werden, damit man sie stimmen kann. bei E-Gitarren sind sie aus Metall und entweder in einer Reihe (alle diagonal hintereinander) oder in drei bzw. mehreren Reihen angereiht (für gewöhnlich drei Reihen zu zwei Drehelementen.). Saiten werden über den Sattel zum Steg geleitet. Die Mechanik wird auch Hardware genannt, die einzelnen Elemente nennt man auch Machine Heads. Die Bauweise der Hardware kann den Klang stark beeinflussen. Tremolo Das Tremolo wird versehentlich so genannt, eigentlich ist es ein Vibrato (Tonhöhenveränderung mit "vibrierender" Veränderung). Es bezeichnet einen Hebel am Saitenhalter, der durch drücken die Saiten willentlich auf kurze Zeit verstimmt, indem er sie in die Länge zieht. Oft ergibt das einen kreischenden Sound mit stetiger Tonhöhenveränderung. Entwickelt wurde das Tremolo zeitgleich mit der E-Gitarre. Zuerst entstanden das "Kaufmann Vibrola" und das aus ihm entwickelte "Bigsby Vibrato". Daraus ließ Leo Fender ein System namens "Tremolo" entwickeln, dass an sein Modell Stratocaster angebaut wurde. Dieser Name war ein Versehen, da das Tremolo eigentlich eine Art der Lautstärkenschwankung beschreibt und nicht der Tonhöhenschwankung. Später entwickelte Floyd Rose das "Locking Tremolo", dass die Verstimmung der Saiten nach der Nutzung des Tremolos verhinderte. Hals thumb|Hals einer Les Paul mit Markierungen. 1: Punkte an der Seite 2. Einlassungen auf dem Griffbrett Der Hals ist zumeist ein durchgehender, halbrund abgeschliffener Holzblock, auf dem ein Griffbrett aufgeleimt ist. Griffbrett ist durch Bundstäbchen (kleine Stäbchen aus Metall) unterteilt, mit denen man die Saiten abklemmen und so einen höheren Ton erzeugen kann. Jedes Stäbchen entspricht einem Halbtonschritt. Das Griffbrett ist meist rau, während der restliche Teil des Halses lackiert ist. Es gibt auch Markierungen auf dem Griffbrett, die die Orientierung erleichtern: Zumeist findet man verschiedenförmige Markierungen direkt auf dem Griffbrett und kleine Punkte am Rand des Griffbretts. Ein Griffbrett hat zumeist 21, 22 oder 24 Bünde, es gibt auch Speizialanfertungen mit mehr. thumb|left|Verleimter Halsthumb|150px|Verschraubter HalsHälse können verscheiden lang und breit sein. An ihrem einen Ende ist der Kopf mit den Mechaniken angebracht, die Grenze zwischen Kopf und Hals bildet der Sattel. Am anderen Ende geht der Hals in den Korpus über - an diesen kann er angeleimt (dabei sieht man keinen Übergang zwischen beiden Teilen, er ist glatt aufgebaut und lackiert) oder aufgeschraubt (Schrauben halten die Teile zusammen, zwischen Schraubenköpfen und dem Holz liegt eine Metallplatte). Auch die Verschraubung kann den Klang der Gitarre beeinflussen. Korpus Der Korpus besteht zumeist aus massivem Holz, man bezeichnet sie dann als Solidbody-Gitarre. Es gibt auch Halbresonanzgitarren, die Tonabnehmer haben und einen hohlen Korpus. Die Tonabnehmer sind etwa in der Mitte des Gitarrenkorpus' angebracht. Sie sind in das Holz eingelassen und liegen in einer Linie mit dem Griffbrett des Halses. Über ihnen liegen die Seiten. Der Korpus kann verschiedene Formen haben, die Klang und Spielbequemlichkeit beeinflussen. Verschiedene Formen erleichtern oder erschweren das Erreichen der hohen Bünde und verändern das Gewicht. Tiefe Einschnitte des Korpus' am Hals zur Erleichterung dess Erreichens der hohen Bünde nennt man Cutaways. Elektrik Die Tonabnahme funktioniert im Prinzip immer noch wie in den 30ern: Ene Spule umwickelt einen Magneten. Die Saite stört bei Schwingung dessen Magnetfeld und führt zu Störungen bei der Spule. Es entsteht ein Signal, dass zum Verstärker geleitet wird, der das Signal zu einem Ton umwandelt. Diese Spulen befinden sich in den Tonabnehmern (Pickups). Die zwei bekanntesten Tonabnehmer sind Single Coil (so viele Spulen wie Saiten, klarer Ton) und Humbucker (doppelt so viele Spulen wie Saiten, warmer Ton. Es gibt verschiedene Schalter und Knöpfe an gängigen E-Gitarren: *Ein kleiner Kippschalterschalter kann die Tonabnehmer ein und ausschalten. *Knöpfe regeln die Signalstärke der Tonabnehmer *Weitere Knöpfe regeln die Kraft des Kondensators, der die elektrische Energie zwischenspiechern kann und den Klang dumpfer klingen lassen kann. Saiten Die Saiten einer Gitarre sind das wichtigste "Add-On" an diesem Instrument - ohne sie wäre eine Gitarre niemals spielbar. Die Saiten bestehen zumeist aus Metalldraht und sind rund, manchmal auch sechseckig. Je tiefer eine Saite klingt, desto dicker ist sie. Die Basssaiten (Saiten 4-n, beliebig viele möglich, Töne: E-A-D) sind zusätzlich mit weiterem Draht umwickelt, die hohen Saiten (saiten 1-3, Töne: G-H-E) hingegen nicht. Durch das Metall erhalten sie elektromagnetische Eigenschaften, die Pickups nehmen die Schwingungen somit besser auf. Die Saiten beeinflussen den Klang einer Gitarre stark. Es gibt neben den standartmäßigen Sechssaitern auch Sieben-, Acht- und Neunsaiter sowie mehrchörige Gitarren, die zwei oder mehr Hälse mit unterschiedlichen Bespannungen haben. Im Metal sind sogenannte light strings beliebt. Diese sind dünnere Saiten, die man für einen klaren Ton weniger stark spannen muss. Daher kann man sie bei Bendings besser ausführen - man muss weniger Kraft anwenden (siehe Das Instrument benutzen). Tuning Saiten lassen sich verschiedenartig tunen. Unter Tuning versteht man die Stimmlange, in der sich die Gitarre befindet: Ist die Spannung der Saiten höher, klingen die Gitarren höher, ist die spannung der Saiten geringer, klingen die Saiten tiefer. Ein anderes Tuning lässt sich durch das Drehen an der Mechanik erreichen. Folgende Tabelle beschreibt Tunings, die im Metal beliebt sind (Sechssaiter, im englischen System: H = B): Verstärker Der Verstärker ist eine weitere essenzielle Ausstattung der Gitarre, denn ohne ihn würde sie sehr schwach klingen. Man kann hier zwischen Röhren- und Transistorverstärkern unterscheiden: * Röhrenverstärker haben die Eigenschaft, besonders gut zu verzerren und einen dynamischen Sound zu haben. Das liegt an den Röhren im Verstärker, die das elektrische Signal verstärken. Ist die Verzerrung auf höchster Stufe und die Lautstärke am höchsten, kann der Laustprecher am Verstärker das Signal nicht mehr originalgetreu wiedergeben - der Sound ist verzerrter. * Transistorverstärker funktionieren ohne Röhren mit einer Transistorschaltung, die das Signal verstärkt. Der Sound ist etwas klarer. Während Röhrenverstärker in der Musikbranche immer noch stark verbreitet ist, ist der Transistorverstärker im Heimgebrauch beliebter, da er billiger und leichter ist sowie keine große Hitzeentwicklung hat, was beim Röhrenverstärker der Fall ist. Verstärker haben in der Regel mehrere Knöpfe, die den Klang verändern. Fast immer dabei sind Gain (Vorverstärker mit Laustärkeregulierung, kontrolliert den Verzerungsgrad), Equalizer (kontrolliert einzelne Frequenzbereiche: Bass - Tief, Middle - Mitten, Treble - Höhen), Volume (Lautstärke der Gitarre) und Master (Gesamtlautstärke, z. B. mit Mikrofon oder über einen Player eingespielte Tracks). Ferner können Effekte wie Chorus, Flanger, Reverb oder Tremolo eingebaut sein, die durch eine eingebaute Hallspirale erzeugt werden. Verstärker haben oft Kanäle, mit denen der Sound sich präzisieren lässt. Die beliebtesten sind Clean (klarer Klang) und Crunch (verzerrt). Beispielsweise gibt es auch noch Overdrive (starke Verzerrung, separiert in OD 1 für die Rhythmusgitarre und OD 2 für die Leadgitarre). Verstärker haben verschiedene Leistungen. Es gibt sehr kleine Verstärker mit 2 Watt Leistung, aber auch extrem leistungsfähige Modelle mit 350 Watt. Mehr ist nicht sinnvoll, da bei Konzerten die Tonabgabe über Beschallungsanlagen erfolgt. Es gibt verschiedene Bauweisen. Die beliebtesten sind die Combo-Bauweise und die Head&Cabinet-Bauweise. Bei ersterer sind Verstärker und dessen Lautsprecher zusammengebaut. Bei Head&Cabinet besteht das Gerät aus zwei Teilen: Dem Verstärker oder Topteil (head) und dem Lautsprecher (cabinet), die durch ein Kabel verbunden werdne. Der Vorteil bei dieser Bauweise ist der, dass sich beide Teile beliebig austauschen lassen. Man muss nicht immer alles neu kaufen, wie das bei einem Combo-Verstärker der Fall ist. Es gibt auch Hybridformen zwischen den beiden. Verstärker werden von vielen Marken hergestellt, z. B. Marshall, Fender, Roland, Orange, Gibson, Yamaha etc. Effekte Es gibt verschiedene Effekte, die genutzt werden, um einer Gitarre verschiedene Klänge zu geben. Sie sind als Effektgeräte erhältlich. Der Effekt wird in das elektrsiche Signal zwischengeschaltet und verändert somit den Ausgangsklang. Effekte können bereits in der Verstärker eingebaut oder als Pedal (auch Bodentreter oder Tretmine genannt) erhältlich sein. Ferner gibt es Pedale, mit denen man die bereits im Verstärker eingebauten Effekte steuern kann. Alle Pedale werden mit dem Fuß gesteuert und somit aktiviert oder deaktiviert. "Bodentreter" bezeichnen einen einzigen Effekt, "Boden-Effekt" hingegen ist eine Anzahl mehrerer Effekte an einem Pedalboard. Einige Effekte sind folgende: *Booster (verstärkt das Signal) *Chorus *Delay, Echo *Enhancer. Limiter *Equalizer *Flanger *Kompressor *Reverb *Octaver *Phaser *Tremolo, Vibrato (auch direkt an der Gitarre möglich) *Verzerrer: Distortion, Fuzz, Overdrive *Wah-Wah Modelle Es gibt verschiedene Gitarrenmodelle. Standartmodelle sind die Stratocaster, die Telecaster, die Les Paul und die Flying V. Die Bauform und das Material tragen zur Mitentscheidung über das Klangbild aus. Klassische Metal-Gitarren sind zumeist aus Mahagoni und haben ein Griffbrett aus Palisander. Das Klangbild von metal-Gitarren ist zumeist warm und angenehm und wird durch die Einstellungen des Verstärkers erst hart und aggressiv. Die Les Paul und die Flying V bzw. nur V sind die beliebtesten Gitarren im Metal, denn ihr Klang ist perfekt geeignet für diese Musik. Die Flying V strahlt zudem allein durch ihre Form Aggressivität aus. Auf den einfachen Grundformen basieren die Signatur-Modelle. Diese sind auf Gitarristen abgestimmt, die an einer Gitarre mitgearbeitet haben. Solche Modelle gibt es für bekannte Gitarristen und sind auch käuflich erhältlich. Hier einige Signatur-Gitarren: Gibson Kirk Hammett.jpg|Kirk Hammett (Metallica) Signature Flying V von Gibson Epiphone Matt Heafy.jpg|Matthew Heafy (Trivium) Signature Les Paul von Epiphone Ibanez Munky.jpg|Munky (Korn) Signature von Ibanez Ibanez Mick Thompson.jpg|Mick Thompson (Slipknot) Signature von Ibanez Gibson Angus Young Sig.jpg|Angus Young (AC/DC) Signature SG von Gibson ESP Max Cavalera.jpg|Max Cavalera (Sepultura, Soulfly) Signature von ESP ESP James Hetfield.jpg|James Hetfield (Metallica) Signature Les Paul von ESP Epiphone Tonny Iommi.jpg|Tony Iommi (Black Sabbath) Signature SG von Epiphone Dean Micheal Amott.jpg|Michael Amott (Arch Enemy) Signature V von Dean Dean Dimebag Darrell.jpg|Dimebag Darrell (Pantera) Signature von Dean Dean Dave Mustaine.jpg|Dave Mustaine (Megadeth) Signature V von Dean BC Rich Kerry King.jpg|Kerry King (Slayer) Signature von BC Rich Das Instrument benutzen Eine E-Gitarre wird mit einem Gurt (strap) an zwei Knöpfen an gegenüberliegenden Seiten an der Gitarre verbunden. Dieser Gurt ist verstellbar und wird über eine der Schultern des Gitarristen gehängt. Sie sollte sich auf Bauchhöhe befinden und in waagerechter bzw. 45°-Haltung gespielt werden. So lässt sich das Griffbrett leicht erreichen. Sie wird im Stehen gespielt. 'Darstellungsweise der Melodien' Melodien (also Einzelnoten wie Soli) können in Noten oder in Tabulaturen dargestellt werden. Noten sind dabei etwas nützlicher, da sich die Notenwerte leichter bestimmen lassen. Die Tabulatur hingegen hat den Vorteil, leichter verstehbar zu sein. Beim Spielen der Melodien wird zumeist das gesamte Spektrum der Töne der Gitarre ausgenutzt. Das Spielen mehrerer Saiten (auch Schlagen oder Strumming genannt) wird durch Akkorde dargestellt. Das Pattern stellt die Art und Weise, den Rythmus des Schlagens dar. Es muss durch den gesamten Song nicht gleichförmig sein und kann auch durch eine Tabulatur dargestellt sein. Beliebt im Metal sind die Powerchords - das sind Akkorde, die auf dem Grundton, dessen Quinte und der Oktav bestehen, was dann besonders stark und betont klingt. 'Spielweise' Es gibt bei der E-Gitarre mehrere Spielweisen, man unterscheidet zwischen denen der linken und denen der rechten Hand, die zusammenwirken müssen. 'Rechte Hand' Die rechte Hand kennt primär zwei Spielweisen, Strumming und Picking. Das Strumming beschreibt, wie oben beschrieben, das Anschlagen mehrerer Saiten auf einmal. Im Metal werden beim Strumming zumeist nur die oberen drei Seiten verwendet, da diese dann einen dunklen, schwermütigen Klang erzeugen. Die zweite Spielweise ist das Picking. Das Picking beschreibt das Spielen von Melodien - also das Einzelspielen von Noten. Dazu werden die Finger oder ein Plektrum benutzt - die Benutzung der Finger erzeugt einen weichen, das Spiel mit dem Plektrum einen harten Klang. Es gibt auch Sonderspielweisen wie das Hybrid-Picking, wobei man Plektrum und Finger gleichzeitig benutzt. Es kommen noch viele verschiedene Anschlagtechniken verwenden. Das Picking wird bei Soli und Lead-Riffs benutzt. Eine Technik, die beide Spielweisen kennen, ist das Palm mute (pm abgekürzt). Dabei wird der Handballen der rechten Hand leicht auf die zu spielenden Saiten gelegt, was die Klangdauer der Saite verringert und den Klang so dumpfer macht. 'Linke Hand' Mit der linken Hand werden die Töne gegriffen. Man drückt einen seiner Finger auf eine Seite und drückt sie gegen das Griffbrett. Drückt man fest, dann klingt der Ton klar. Es gibt dabei verschiedene Techniken, bei denen man Töne greift und verändert. *Das Hammer-On beschreibt dabei das direkte Aufschlagen mit der Fingekuppe auf die Saite, ein hellerer Ton als der Ausgangston erklingt. *Das Pull-Off hingegen ist das etwaige Gegenteil zum Hammer-On: Ein auf der Saite liegender Finger wird abgezogen, ein tieferer Ton als der Ausgangston erklingt. *Das Bending beschreibt das "ziehen" einer Saite nach oben: Dabei erklingt ein hellerer Ton als der Ausgangston. Der Tonübergang ist fließend und nicht so klar wie beim Hammer-On oder Pull-Off. Techniken wie das Unison-Bending beschreiben das Anspielen von zwei oder mehreren Tönen: Alle Töne bis auf einen werden gehalten (die Finger bleiben auf den Saiten liegen), der verbleibende Ton wird durch Bending nach oben gezogen. *Das Sliding bescheibt das Gleiten mit dem Finger über eine Saite: Der Finder gleitet dabei Bünde nach oben oder unten und erzeugt aneinander gereihte Töne, die einen fließenden Übergang zwischen Ausgangston und Endton bilden. Metal-Gitarristen Bekannte Metal-Gitarristen sind: *Adrian Smith (Iron Maiden) *Andreas Kisser (Sepultura) *Angus Young (AC/DC) *Björn Gelotte (In Flames) *Dan Spitz (Anthrax) *Daron Malakian (System of a Down) *Dave Murray (Iron Maiden) *Dave Mustaine (Megadeth) *Dimebag Darell (Ex-Pantera, Ex-Damageplan) *James Hetfield (Metallica) *James Root (Slipknot, Ex-Stone Sour) *Janick Gers (Iron Maiden) *Jimmy Page (Led Zeppelin) *John Petrucci (Dream Theater) *K.K. Downing (Judas Priest) *Kerry King (Slayer) *Kirk Hammett (Metallica) *Matthew Heafy (Trivium) *Max Cavalera (Ex-Sepultura, Soulfly) *Michael Amott (Arch Enemy) *Mick Thompson (Slipknot) *Munky (Korn) *Quothron (Bathory) *Synyster Gates (Avenged Sevenfold) *Tony Iommi (Black Sabbath) *Wes Borland (Limp Bizkit) Siehe auch * E-Bass Weblinks * E-Gitarre auf Wikipedia Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Instrument